A device may include a media application to capture digital photos or digital video. In many cases, the application needs to be configured into a photo-specific mode or video-specific mode. Switching between modes may cause delays in capturing a scene of interest. Further, multiple inputs may be needed thereby causing further delay. Improvements in media applications may therefore be needed.